To Save Him
by The Silver Hands
Summary: After the barrier was destroyed, Frisk had a vision of Asriel, all alone. Frisk will run through the underground to find Asriel, to see his friend one more time. Will he save him? And how will he save him? ( Asriel x Frisk, Asriel x Protagonist, Asrisk, Frisiel )


**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE TRUE PACIFIST ENDING.**

 **I might make more chapters for this story, so leave some comments in the reviews!**

[After the barrier was destroyed]

 _Frisk heard someone humming a familiar tune._

 _He opened his eyes, blinded by the bright sun that shone upon him. He sat up, looking around for the tune that made his heart flutter. He realized that he was on a bed of golden flowers, shining from the sunlight. He saw Asriel, holding a watering can, humming away._

 _Frisk called out his name, but Asriel didn't hear him. Frisk yelled at him._

 _There was no answer._

 _"_ _Asriel! Do you hear me? Can you see me?"_

 _Asriel didn't look up._

 _He reached his hand out to him, wanting to touch him. He tried to get his attention, to reassure him that there is someone to keep him company. He started to feel a lump rising in his throat, watching Asriel being alone, forgotten from this world._

 _Frisk screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling to grab him. Bawling loudly as he tried to hold on to Asriel._

 _Then everything turned black._

Frisk woke up, startled by his dream. He looked around to find his friends, their faces full of worry.

"Human!" said Papyrus.

"Frisk! What happened? We were so worried about you!" said Undyne.

"My child, are you okay?" asked Toriel.

Frisk remembered his vision of Asriel and looked at his mother. Suddenly, Frisk jumped and embraced Toriel, sobbing harder than ever from the thoughts of the lost child in the green shirt. Toriel was startled from Frisk's movements, but was relieved that he was okay.

"Oh, my child, please don't be sad." Said Toriel.

"Hey, kid, stop crying, the barrier is broken! We are all free!" Said Undyne.

We all might be free, but there's someone that will always be trapped. Frisk thought to himself.

Frisk pulled away from Toriel, wiping away his tears. "Thanks Mom." He said. Toriel blushed slightly and laughed, warming his heart a little.

"Now that's better." Said Toriel.

Frisk looked at everyone- Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans (apparently sleeping while standing), Alphys, and Asgore. He realized that someone was missing from the group, who did so much to free the monsters from the underground.

"Uh, guys, I need to go somewhere to visit someone." Said Frisk.

"It's okay, you take all the time you need." Said Toriel.

"Yeah, we'll just wait here before we depart." Said Alphys.

Frisk beamed at everyone, seeing all of the friendly smiles, empowering him. "Thanks, guys." Frisk then darted away from them. He ran through the Throne Room, all the way in the Last Corridor, feeling the heat from the glare of the windows that shone on the floor. Running alongside his shadow, Frisk made way through New Home, reaching the elevator that transported him to the CORE. He pressed the button in the elevator, and started moving. Frisk sat down, exasperated.

"I'm coming for you, Asriel." He said to himself.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Frisk rushed through the CORE and went past the MTT Resort. He needed to reach Asriel, and the only place that clicked with Frisk's dream was in Mt. Ebbot. He needed to see him one last time, maybe even saving him, if he could. Frisk thought of ways he can revive Asriel. He thought of Determination, but he felt that is was not enough to anchor Asriel and bring him back into this world. When Frisk ran through Snowdin, he flew past two hooded dogs nuzzling affectionately at each other. He thought of an idea when he saw them, and sprinted towards the Ruins, seeing his misty breath as he ran. He saw the open purple doors, and went through them. He pressed forward, all the way to the place when he first fell into the underground, remembering the flowers that broke his fall.

He jogged to flowerbed, seeing a green-and-white figure tending the flowers in the distance. Frisk increased his pace, although his legs were about to give away. He yelled at the figure, seeing a fluffy white tail peeking through a pair of grey pants. The figure looked up, facing the opposite way from Frisk's direction. Frisk can see the floppy white ears and the tuft of fur that stuck out on the top of Asriel's head.

"ASRIEL! ASRIEL!" yelled Frisk.

The figure turned his head, seeing Frisk running towards him.

"Frisk…" Asriel breathed, eyes widening.

Frisk reached him, wrapping his arms around Asriel. Frisk started to sob uncontrollably on Asriel's shoulder.

"I found you! Oh, I miss you! I saw you in my dream, tending these flowers! I don't want to let you go." Asriel started to feel his eyes burning from the arrival of his friend.

"Frisk, I never would have guessed that you would come all this way to find me."

Frisk kept sobbing. "Because I care about you. I don't want to see you here, all alone, forgotten."

"Frisk, I'm okay here. Don't worry about me. Someone needs to take care of these flowers."

Frisk broke the embrace, making Asriel frown because he wanted to keep feeling the warmth of the human in front of him. Frisk looked intently at him, his unmoving gaze staring straight at Asriel's eyes.

"But Asriel, you're my friend, I need you."

"I know, but please leave me alone, I can't come back. I just can't, okay? I don't want to break all of their hearts all over again. It's better if they don't see me again."

"Asriel…" Said Frisk.

"Just leave me alone." Said Asriel. He turned his back to Frisk and started to water the flowers again.

(Silence for 5 minutes)

Asriel turned around, just to see Frisk standing right behind him.

"… Why are you still here? Are you trying to keep me company?" Said Asriel.

"… Yes…" said Frisk.

"Frisk… Hey, can I ask you a question? Frisk… why did you come here?"

"Because I like you, and I want you to come with me to the surface. I always see you as a friend, and I don't any of my friends to be trapped in the underground. You're my friend, but I feel that we're closer together, even though we only met each other a few times. I… I really like you." Said Frisk, feeling bashful.

Asriel smiled sadly, blushing. "But I don't know how to come back."

"What if I said that I might have a way to bring you back? If I succeed, then will you go with me to the surface?" Said Frisk.

*Sigh* "There's no way that I can ever come back. That's it." Said Asriel with a depressing tone.

"Ugh, stop being so pessimistic. But if I did find a way, theoretically, will you come with me?"

(Silence)

"Well, I mean, uh…" *sigh* "Okay, yes. But there's no way you can bring be back, I just can't. I just want you to remember me like this. Someone that was your friend for a little while." Said Asriel. He frowned when he saw Frisk starting to tear up again.

"But you'll be alone..." Whispered Frisk. He was concerned about leaving Asriel here, imagining him tending the flowers forever.

"Frisk… don't you have anything better to do?" Said Asriel. The young monster started to cry. His tears made small paths of matted fur on his cheeks.

Frisk started to smile. "You know what? I actually have something better to do." Said Frisk.

Asriel stared at him, hiccupping a little. He smiled back at Frisk. "Well… see you." Said Asriel. He averted his eyes from the human, trying to make him leave.

Frisk put a hand on Asriel's cheek, startling him. He looked back at the human, who is now blushing fiercely. Asriel was slightly confused.

"Frisk… what are you doing?" Said Asriel.

Frisk put his other hand on Asriel's other cheek. Asriel started to feel his cheeks heating up.

"Frisk… I… I'm scared."

Frisk leaned in to Asriel, closing his eyes. The human moved his face closer to his, feeling his warm, wet breath caress his muzzle.

"Frisk, what are you trying to do?"

Frisk smiled. "I am in love with you."

Asriel's eyes widened as he closed in. Frisk pressed his lips against Asriel's. The young monster felt the heat from the human's mouth, warming his lips. Frisk moved his hand to Asriel's dangling ear, rubbing it softly.

"Mmmmm…" Said Asriel.

Asriel felt more alive than ever before when he made contact with Frisk. He felt a persistent will to keep living, filling himself with determination. His heart resonated with love. His love for this world, his love for his friends, and his unyielding love for Frisk. He didn't feel lifeless anymore when the human showed affection for Asriel. He felt… alive.

Frisk broke away from Asriel, panting slightly. He looked away from Asriel's gaze, but kept blushing.

"Did it work? I thought that it can be a light for determination, so I thought it could work." Said Frisk.

"Huh?" Said Asriel.

"Did love work?"

"Oh..."

"Well?"

"I-I think it did. I felt a spark, a will to live. I don't feel so lifeless anymore; I feel so different, but I'm not sure if love did the trick."

Frisk smiled. "Wanna try again?"

Asriel blushed hotly. "I… I'm kind of shy…"

Frisk laughed and pulled him in to a tight, warm hug.

"How's this?" Asked Frisk.

Asriel grinned and snuggled against the human, feeling emotions he never felt for many years. He felt a peculiar tenderness that reinvigorated his very existence. He realized that he's starting to feel love. The strong, blissful feeling he had never felt when he was a flower. He pushed his friends and family away, not wanting to hurt their hearts again. He was scared that he will just turn to dust if he said hello to them. Before Frisk traveled to see him, he felt like he was going to turn into dust and become a flower again, without any sensation of love. But after feeling what love was like, he didn't feel like he was about to disintegrate again.

"Frisk." Said Asriel.

"Mmm, what?" Said Frisk.

"I think it worked."

Frisk stared at Asriel, delighted. "Really?"

"Yes."

Frisk laughed and pecked Asriel without warning. After a brief moment, he asked Asriel a question.

"So, do you want to go to the surface?"

Asriel smiled. "Yeah."

They sat there, holding each other. It felt like time completely stopped for them. Frisk and Asriel kept each other company. They held the same position for a long time before they got up to leave. They brushed their pants and straightened their shirts. They said goodbye to the flowers, and walked away, holding hands.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! If you want more, then leave any comments in the reviews!**


End file.
